pokebeachfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SigmaAlphaThree
yeah hhhhhh I honestly don't know just oh? oh. I feel like a stalker now... [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:28, October 3, 2014 (UTC) well because I searched his real name and found that picture... I don't even think I should tell him about that because he might freak out and leave or something and hh I mean, especially since he's so paranoid [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:32, October 3, 2014 (UTC) yeah... I feel bad tbh :_ I mean at least we know he's most likely not a creepy oh for sure...? Although I didn't think he was before anyway snort [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:41, October 3, 2014 (UTC) hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm a freaking stalker if anyone's the creep around here it's me what is wrong with me -_-'""" [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:58, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh, okay... If you say so then :_ Just, snegon I don't really know anymore I think I'm just worrying too much... hh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 06:06, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Okay... phew [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 06:16, October 3, 2014 (UTC) OOOOHHH MY GODDD W-H-A-T LOL REALLY?!?!?!?! WHAT WAS EVEN THEIR REACTION TO THAT WHAT WAS EVEN THE CONTEXT YOU GAVE THEM [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 22:18, October 3, 2014 (UTC) LOL THAT'S REALLY GREAT I should send that picture to one of my friends randomly ;) BUT SERIOUSLY THOUGH THAT IS GRAND!!!! she must have really loved it <3 [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 22:56, October 3, 2014 (UTC) sigma I wasn't going to join??? [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 20:28, October 4, 2014 (UTC) then you could have just said so... obviously I want to go with just Haiden [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 20:30, October 4, 2014 (UTC) it's fine but I'll just say one thing though when you jump to conclusions like that it kind of makes you seem like an oh please don't take that the wrong way I'm not mad or anything just hhh I understand you're going through a lot of crap though and yeah... [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 20:37, October 4, 2014 (UTC) ಠ_ಠ I didn't mean to say you were a jerk or anything, you're not to be honest I don't have a freaking clue why you get so pissed off about it anyway like did I do something wrong? I can't really change what I'm doing wrong if no one tells me if you think I'm annoying just say it and I'll leave you alone like I said I wasn't going to leave you out?? so great, now you're mad at me everyone's mad at me ...also Haiden's comment on your page sounds like something 111 would say... Well it's the fact that you didn't even give me any time to react. I already know you don't like being in chat when we're there. I wasn't going to join. But you didn't even let me tell you that. If you said "I'm going to go draw" or something I would have been fine. But the way you said it - suddenly with no animosity - it just rubs me the wrong way. To me it makes me think you're annoyed. You might not have meant it in an angry way but that's how I took it, okay? "and you're not the only one that has everyone mad at me" what do you mean by that? Everyone's mad at you? The hell? No one is mad at you. I don't have a fucking clue what Zy's issue is but no one else seems mad at you. Hell I'm not angry with you I'm just confused. The reason I said everyone was mad at me is because Zy was angry with me the other day and now you're pissed too. At least it seems that way. Why are we getting into so many arguments recently? I really hate getting into arguments. I hate thinking my friends are mad at me. Okay, so I'm overly sensitive and worry too much. Hah, sounds like someone else... :| Yeah I know that's why I said before that I knew about all the bad stuff you're going through...it's hard to even begin the list, there's so much shit. I feel bad for you, truly. Your parents shouldn't disinherit you like that, that's pretty fucked up. I try to go easy on you but I just...I don't know. I fuck up a lot. I think if all the shit around us wasn't happening we would be getting along fine... My loneliness? wh wait did he say that too or something I was looking at the swaggity swag thing [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 21:11, October 4, 2014 (UTC) YES, THANK YOU. I REALLY don't want us to be in an argument anyway. Sorry, this is kind of my fault for even saying anything, but whatever, I agree let's just forget all this crap. Yeah like you're one of my best friends and the thought of us snorting or something stupid is just hhh... Yeah, basically. LIKE WHAT THE HELL CAN WE JUST HAVE A BREAK?! hh anyway yeah let's just not oh It's okay, apology accepted. And I'm sorry if I seemed oh to you... Yaayyyy :DDDDDDD OH what the heck what does that even lolk BUT LIKE HIS MESSAGES ARE RANDOM CRAP THAT 111 WOULD SAY LIKE WHAT LUSTROUS ANN [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 21:25, October 4, 2014 (UTC) LOL YEAH shanasty GODDDDDDD TOTALLY NOT 111!!!!!!!! LOL MINI-111 he feels like taylor lautner [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 21:37, October 4, 2014 (UTC) oh my GOD OH MY GOD!!! OH MY FREAKING GOD WHAT?!??! NOOOO HHHHHH/H /H/H/H/H/HHH.H.H /H/HH/HDFS./ HH DSHH S HS S S H;H; [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:42, October 5, 2014 (UTC) HH H H H H H always just you and Haiden I even went to check who was there and yeah it was just him since you can check before actually entering HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FREAKING 111 LEAVE US ALONE [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:11, October 5, 2014 (UTC) YEP HE'S STILL THERE EVEN NOW I like how you just stopped responding after that BUT YEAH BECAUSE HE'S FREAKING CREEPY HHHHHHHHHH [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:15, October 5, 2014 (UTC) WELL YOU CAN JUST BE MUTED!!! SHEE HEH FHSHH shee idk BUT YEAH I GUESS YOU COULD TRY THAT... if he says "you can just be muted" then hhhhh //TURNS WEBCAM ON// //FORCES YOUR WEBCAM ON// HHHHHH [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:17, October 5, 2014 (UTC) YEAH JUST LIKE DON'T RESPOND ANYMORE BECAUSE SNORT YEAH MOTHER SNORT just.......give it a shot [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:24, October 5, 2014 (UTC) uhhh.h.. makes me think sweaty kids... is that supposed to be a metaphore or something... hhh.H.H.H.H H [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:28, October 5, 2014 (UTC) I thought he did know??? I don't know maybe I was thinking of Caeg... snegon. momma I FEEL SWEATY!!!! [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:36, October 5, 2014 (UTC)